splintercellfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MerchantofDeath
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Splinter Cell FanFiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley RE: Adminship Hey, bro, just stepped around to thank you for the adminship. Now I'm off, I must catch Sadono before he walks away.... Floody 16 own's you 23:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Easy...easy.....gotcha!!!!! I got him! see ya later, I have to get my ass out of here... Floody 16 own's you 00:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, I've got a question Why does this wiki doesn't have a lot of visitors/editors? Shouldn't we give out more promotion? Floody 16 own's you 00:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you want an idea of how does an abandoned wiki looks, go and see the Halo Fanfic Wikia! I don't want that to happen to this wiki neither Floody 16 own's you 01:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep.... now you see what I mean? Floody 16 own's you 01:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and it's awesome, i like that pic.....I think we should change the logo too.... Floody 16 own's you 01:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, they lack care, but at least they have activity, not like Halo Fanfiction one Floody 16 own's you 01:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I only have played three on Xbox and the 2 of Game Boy Advance Floody 16 own's you 01:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) And well, what are we gonna do to promote this wiki? Floody 16 own's you 01:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, i'm gonna have to make a publicitary campaign.....hummm..... Floody 16 own's you 02:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, gotta go, but I'll do something, I don't want this wiki to get forgotten Good night! Floody 16 own's you 02:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I came up with an idea last night: on the fanfiction wikis we edit and create, let's include a link to this wiki on the articles we create? It's not ilegal, I mean..... Floody 16 own's you 22:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) They are awesome, the first one really made me laugh Floody 16 own's you 23:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) They are the same thing we are doing here, but ours are a bit more serious Floody 16 own's you 22:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: New pictures Emmm....where are they? :P I don't find em... Floody 16 own's you 22:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll take a peek in a minute or two Floody 16 own's you 22:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I've got an idea Would you want your character from "The Sword" to be involved on my knew fanfic at COD Fanfic Wikia? Floody 16 own's you 04:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Good... I'm thinking to turn him into the main spy for the team. BTW, offtopic: do you like the new colors? Floody 16 own's you 04:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I came up with the idea while remembering Pandora Tomorrow, and I thought: "This wiki is too much colorful" so I darkened it a little bit more. BTW: Thanks for making me user of the month!!!!!! Floody 16 own's you 04:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I personally love zombie stories and it creeps me out sometimes, but that is the fun of it. DarkLocustSlayer 03:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey Merchant I was wondering if I could have admin because I would like to improve the wiki and nobody is really on that much. DarkLocustSlayer 05:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! DarkLocustSlayer 22:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Backround and Fallout Yeah I like the backround too and I also like Fallout =D. DarkLocustSlayer 23:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude, what's up? What's happening to this wiki? Is deserted!!!!!! Floody 16 own's you 23:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, if by "How's it going" you talk about my life, well, it pretty much went to hell a few months ago.... Floody 16 own's you 21:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, it all started early February, the girl I was having a relationship with cheated on me and displaced me. Less than two weeks later, she already had another one, you can imagine how I felt with that. Then, things with my parents began to get too stressfull, And now, just to get even worse, the girl I want to date with seems to have something against me because she suddenly stopped talking me...what a charming life, huh? Floody 16 own's you 22:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I already found it!!! It's a pretty nice idea, so you can merge this wiki and that one. Hope you are making me an admin on that one too!!!! Floody 16 own's you 20:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) where could i get the splinter cell bag? Could you please, help me out?